Live For the Moment
by Kasumi S
Summary: Taito/Yamachi sap. Shounen Ai and a ton of sap.


Taito. Yamachi. Shounen Ai. Sappy fluff. Don't like, don't read. Set after 02.   
They are about 16-ish and the epilogue of Digimon can screw itself for all I care.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon and I never will. Though if one Ichijouji Ken is for sale...  
  
Live for the Moment  
  
"Hey, Yamato!" I say as I open the door for him. Tonight he's sleeping over at my family's apartment because his dad's busy doing something. Hikari's at Miyako's apartment and Mom and Dad are out at dinner and won't be getting back until late. We have the place all to ourselves.  
  
"Hi," He replies and he steps inside, his bag thrown over one shoulder. Ishida Yamato is my best friend and has been for four, maybe five years. He has golden-blond hair and ice blue eyes and he's taller than me by about an inch though my hair makes up for that distance. He's the ultimate girl magnet and is one of the most popular kids in school. He's the lead singer in his own band. He's a tiny bit introverted, though only a little, never loses his cool, and is the best friend a guy could have. He's always there for me, and I can count on him to keep me grounded and in control of my temper. I think that's pretty much it... oh yeah, one more thing. I'm hopelessly in love with him.   
  
"You want something to eat? I can cook something," I say as we move toward the living room.   
  
Yamato shakes his head. "I'll cook. You'll probably burn something. Besides, the only thing you can cook is eggs. And microwavable ramen noodles." He drops his bag on the sofa and enters the kitchen. Pretty soon, pots are clattering and I hear him move around collecting ingredients. "Hey, where do you keep the salt?" He asks.  
  
"In the top cabinet left of the stove," I reply. I turn on the television with the remote and begin watching the Gundam Wing marathon. That is just about the greatest show on the face of the earth. I love the undercurrents of romance between Heero and Duo. I read all the doujinshi for that coupling. Yamato says I'm a romantic, but he likes that couple too, so I don't see how he can talk.   
  
About fifteen minutes later, Yamato calls, "Ready."  
  
I get up and walk to the kitchen. I leave the TV on because I know it annoys Yama. He always likes to have his dinner uninterrupted. It's one of those tiny quirks I love about him. I sit down and he puts a bowl in front of me, some concoction of rice, meat and vegetables. I dig in immediately, and jump up in alarm at the hot, spicy taste in my mouth. "Aah, it burns!" I shout.  
  
Yama smiles and I rush for the water on the counter. "That's for leaving the TV on," he says mildly.   
  
I return to my seat and glare at him. He knows me too well. "Just how much wasabi did you put in there?"  
  
"Quite a lot actually, I nearly cleaned out your family's supply."  
  
I glare. He gazes back at me. He breaks the staring contest first and hands me his own bowl, saying, "This one's not spicy. Well, not as much as the other one anyway."  
  
Cautiously, I take a bite. This has exactly the right amount of wasabi and tastes wonderful, just like everything else he cooks. I grin at him and he smiles back. He begins to eat from the bowl that was in front of me before. He always did like spicy stuff.  
  
We finish dinner and we put the dishes in the dish washer. Yama always insists on cleaning up after using the kitchen, which is another quirk of his, as he isn't quite so efficient with everything else.  
  
We then change into T-shirts and pajama bottoms and sit down in front of the TV to watch the last few episodes of the Gundam Wing marathon.   
  
It's late now, nearly eleven. I lay my head on Yama's shoulder and my eyelids begin to drop...  
  
Maybe an hour later, Yama's trying to wake me up, probably so we can go to my bedroom to sleep. I pretend to be asleep; maybe if I convince him I'm in a deep sleep, he'll stop and let me rest.  
  
"Hmm... I guess he really is asleep," He muses a loud. then he does the most unexpected thing. He kisses me on the lips very gently. My eyes fly open. He must feel me tense up, because he pulls away very quickly. His ice blue eyes have a trapped look to them and he looks a little scared. His eyes search for understanding in my expression.  
  
I smile reassuringly and lean in to kiss him again. And at this very moment, I don't care if this isn't natural, that my father will be furious and that Sora, Yama's girlfriend will probably never forgive me. I simply live for the moment.   
  
*End* Review and I shall love you forever.  
Misty Shinigami  
  
  
  



End file.
